


Save A Horse(Ride A Cowboy)

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's costume poses a question best left unanswered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse(Ride A Cowboy)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Save A Horse(Ride A Cowboy)  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Teal'c/Samantha Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Teal'c's costume poses a question best left unanswered.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word costume on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The party was in full swing by the time Teal’c and Sam sat down across from each other at Daniel and Vala’s table.

“What made you come as a cowboy?” 

“Samantha said she wished to save a horse....” Whatever else Teal’c was going to say was lost as a loud crack sounded. Sam’s boot had made contact with his knee.

Vala stared at Daniel with a confused look on her face. “I don’t get it. How is his costume saving a horse?”

Daniel couldn’t stop laughing at the look on Sam’s face. He leaned forward and whispered. “I’ll explain later.”


End file.
